


Amnesia

by CrackedHopehead



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, Inspired by Real Events, Lost Memory, M/M, brown haired/eyed Jack, humanized Pitch and Jack
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedHopehead/pseuds/CrackedHopehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Inaktives Project ///) <br/>Jack wacht mit Verletzungen im Krankenhaus auf und kann sich an nichts erinnern als seinen Namen. Was er nicht weiß ist, dass er nicht der Einzige ist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing else but here and now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich war im Herbst im Krankenhaus und mehrere Tage ans Bett gefesselt. Da ist mir die Idee für diese Fanfiction gekommen. Manche Sachen sind aus dem Leben gegriffen so wie einige Charaktere mit veränderten Namen.

Ein November Tag, kalt und unfreundlich, zog am Morgen über die kleine Stadt und hüllte sie in grau. Niemand war zu dieser frühen Stunde auf den Laub bestreuten Straßen. Als die Sonne endlich durch die dunstigen Nebelschleider brach, die ersten Vögel ihre morgendliche Strophen sangen und das rot, orange, gelbe Blättermeer vom Herbstwind durchgemischt wurde, öffnete ein Junge blinzelnd seine Augen.

  
Sie waren braun. Genau so wie sein Haar.

Er lag in einem Bett. Er beobachtete die kahlen Bäume, die im Wind tanzten. Er blinzelte nochmals und wollte sich bewegen doch ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen hinterkopf.

 

  
_Was ist geschehen? Es war als hätte die Geschichte grade begonnen. Was war davor? Es gibt kein davor. Es war als sei er zum ersten mal aufgewacht. Als hätte er ein Kapitel übersprungen._

_Den Anfang. Den Ursprung.  
_

  
Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf. Ein Krankenhaus. Neben ihm war noch ein Bett. Es war leer und ordendlich gemacht. Er richtete sich ein kleines Stück auf und sah wieder aus dem Fenster und das Sonnenlicht fiel ihm in die Augen. Er bemerkte die Kanüle in seinem Handrücken und betrachtete sie eine Weile, benommen von der Müdigkeit.  
Sein Schädel fühlte sich an wie ein Stein und genau so schwer ließ er ihn wieder in die Kissen fallen. Sein Hinterkopf bedankte sich. Er war zu müde für alles, er musste schlafen. Wenn er wieder aufwachte würde er sich um alles sorgen, jetzt war er zu nutzlos. Und so wollte er wieder wohlig in den Schlaf driften.  
Dann hörte er die Zimmertür aufgehen.

  
"Oh, Sie sind aufgewacht," stellte die Frau nüchtern fest, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ihre Stöckelschuhe zerbrachen die harmonische Stille. Sie trug einen Arztkittel, "Ich bin Doktor Klienschmidt. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

  
Der Junge versuchte sich aufzurichten scheiterte allerdings kläglich und gab ein Achelzucken und ein stöhnen als Antwort.  
Doktor Klienschmidt musterte ihn. "Noch nicht so gut?," fragte sie auf diese überflüssige Art auf der Erwachsene zwanghaft eine Konversation mit einem scheuen Kind anfangen wollen. "Fieber? Stake Schmerzen?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein," sagte er benebelt.  
Doktor Klienschmidt sagte eine Weile nichts. "Sie sind vor zwei Wochen eingeliefert worden und lagen im Koma. Sie hatten einige mittelschwere Verletzungen und eine Gehirnerschütterung.  Man hat sie in einem Park in der nähe eines Sees gefunden. Sie hatten keine Papiere bei sich. Niemand schien Sie zu kennen." Ihre stimme klang emotionslos und sachlich und dem Jungen fiel auf das sie einen mürrisch Mund mit schmalen Lippen hatte, passend zu den kalten Augen und der Art wie sie sprach. "Können Sie sich erinnern wer sie sind?"  
Es herrschte einen Moment stille in dem er in seinen Gedanken vergraben war. Es waren nicht viele.

  
"Nein," sagte Jack wärend er immer noch den Zweigen beim tanzen zusah. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte ins Nichts. Er erschien sich selbst wie in Trance.

"Ich... bin Jack," sagte er.

Doch. Er war sich ganz sicher. Jack... aber das war auch alles was er wusste. Seltsamer Weise machte es ihn nicht nervöß oder panisch dass er scheinbar alles vergessen hatte. Es lag vielleicht an der bleischweren Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen die alles andere unwichtig werden ließ. Ein großer Teil seines Geistes dachte nur ans schlafen.  
"Jack. Und weiter?"  
"Das weiß ich nicht," sagte Jack mit abgehackter kratziger Stimme.  
"Können Sie sich an etwas anderes erinnern?"  
Jack überlegte eine Weile. Da war nichts. Er verneinte.  
"Nun gut. Sie müssen jetzt erst mal wieder zu Kräften kommen. Wenn sie Schmerzen haben oder etwas brauchen, drücken sie dort auf den Kopf. Sie dürfen noch nicht alleine Aufstehen. Wenn sie auf die Toilette müssen rufen sie die Schwester. Im Laufe des Tages werden wir uns nochmal sehen. Haben sie noch Fragen?"  
Jack schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

  
Sie nickte knapp, verabschiedete sich und war so schnell verschwunden wie sie gekommen ist. Das Geräusch ihrer Absätze verhallte draußen und die angenehme Stille war wieder da und er vergaß das sie überhaupt da war.  
Er atmete langsam aus und betrachtete die letzten Herbstblätter an den Bäumen. Genoss die Ruhe. Badete in dem schönen Gefühl müde in einem weichen, warmen Bett zu liegen.

 

 

Und er versank in tiefem Schlaf und einem merkwürdigem Traum.

 

END CHAPTER 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack ist nicht der einzige der sich an nichts mehr erinnern kann. Dort ist noch Jemand.


	2. Some people call it little things

  
  
Die Tage vergingen wie im Nebel und vermischten sich mit den Nächten. Er konnte nicht genau sagen wie viele Tage er nun schon wieder wach war. Er schäzte vier, vielleicht fünf... Aber letztendlich war es ihm egal. Er hatte nicht einmal so etwas ähnliches wie einen Schlafrhythmus und machte die Augen zu wann immer er müde war. Eine nervig laut tickende Uhr gab es in dem Zimmer zum Glück nicht.  
  
  
Doktor Klienschmidt hatte ihn seit ihrer ersten Begegnung doch nicht nochmal besucht, was er nicht sehr bedauerlich fand. Statt dessen kam später eine sehr nette, junge, schwarze Ärztin zu ihm um einige Tests zu machen und ihn zu untersuchen. Sie und Doktor Klienschmidt hätten unterschiedlicher kaum seien können. Es stellte sich herraus das sie es war die die große Wunde an seiner Schulter genäht hatte. Der Fingerlange Riss zog sich quär über seinen Schultermuskel. Es tat nicht weh solange er den Arm nicht bewegte. Er war froh das es nicht diese Klienschmidt gemacht hatte. Er hütete sich Irgendjemanden nach seinem Äußeren zu bewerten doch so ein unsymphatisches Gesicht hatte er noch nie gesehen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch eine andere Seite, dachte er noch. Dennoch war er froh das nicht sie ihn genäht hatte.  
  
  
Die meisten Schwestern waren recht nett zu ihm aber dann gab es da noch Molly. Molly war die Beste. Sie brachte ihn immer zum lachen und fand seine Gegenwart wohl genau so unterhaltsam wie er ihre. Das letzte mal als sie Schicht hatte betrat sie sein Zimmer mit den Worten "Na du kleine Matschbirne" und einem cartoonhaften Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Sie scherzten und sie zeigte ihm Fotos von ihren Kindern und den Katzen um die sie sich kümmerte, die grade einen pechschwarzen Haufen Junge gekriegt haben.  
  
  
Sie blieb immer länger als es ihr eigendlich erlaubt war. Jack freute sich auf jeden Tag an dem sie Schicht hatte.  
  
   
  
   
  
Seine permanente Müdigkeit machte die Zeit allein in dem Zimmer erträglich, ja sogar angenehm. Nichtmal sein Fiber störte ihn. Er hatte jede Nacht seltsame schemenhafte Träume die verflogen sobald er aufwachte und versuchte sich an sie zu erinnern. Doch diese Nacht war anders.

  
Er lag da, im halbdunkeln und starrte zwischen den nicht ganz zugezogenen Vorhängen hindurch, in die schwarze Nacht. Die nun kahlen Zweige vor seinem Fenster tanzten im Wind.  
Der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Er dämmerte immer wieder weg doch es funktionierte nicht. Genervt rollte er sich hin und her, so sehr es ihm seine verletzte Schulter erlaubte. Es war zu heiß, er war verschwitzt, es war unbequem, es war lästig. Nach einer gefühlten Stunde, die er sich zwang still zu liegen, fing es endlich an.  
  
Seine Umgebung verschwand, er atmete langsam und dann fiel er endlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  Alles war schwarz, alles war dunkel und es war still. 

  
Er schwebte in einem zeitlosem Nichts aus gedankenfreiem Rauschen. Nichts passierte. Nichts war wichtig. Nichts musste getan werden. Entspannt. Endlich. Etwas war auf einmal da. Es war hinter ihm... und es lauerte. Es hatte keine Gestalt, es war bloß eine Aura. Jack versuchte zu rennen aber etwas brach wie eine Welle über ihn und zog ihn nach unten. 

 

  
Jack riss die Augen auf.

 

Er atmete flach und starrte an die Decke.

  
Sein Zimmer erschien ihm auf einmal so klein und beklemmend. Er richtete sich auf, was ihm immer noch schwer fiel und wartete bis sich sein Herzschlag etwas beruhigt hatte.  
Er fühlte sich nicht wohl.  
In einem spontanem Entschluss schwang er die Füße aus dem Bett. Sie sagte er sei immer noch zu wacklig auf den Beinen um raus zu gehen aber sein Kopf sagte das ihm das scheiß egal war. Er musste hier raus, dachte er und rieb sich die Stirn. Irgendwie wirkte sein Zimmer mit einem Mal gruselig auf ihn.  
  
  
Er kam sich vor als hätte er ein neues Hüftgelenk bekommen als er so langsam auf die Tür zu schlurfte und lachte über diesen Gedanken.  
Er öffnete die Tür und trat auf den stillen, menschenleeren Flur.

  
"Woah," entwich es ihm als er sich umsah.

  
Langsam trat er auf den Gang und blickte sich um wie ein euphorisches Kind.

  
Das Gebäude war ein architektonisches Meisterwerk! Die Wände hatten so viele und so große Fenster das es praktisch eine Glaswand war die einen auf einen Innenhof blicken ließ in dessen Mitte vier Bäume standen. Selbst das spitze Dach über dem Innenhof war aus Glas. Keine Laterne war nötig um den Hof zu beläuchten, die drei hellerleuchteten Stockwerke schienen genug sodass man dort unten prima sehen konnte. Das ganze ähnelte eher einem Schloss als einem Krankenhaus.

  
Jack öffnete eine Tür von einem kleinen Balkon der in den Innenhof ragte und starrte den Himmel durch das Glasdach an. Man konnte sogar die Sterne sehen.  
  
Der Alptraum war vergessen. Hier drin war sogar frische Nachtluft. Er sah das einige Fenster des Daches offen standen.

Er wollte am leibsten nach unten gehen und alles auch nochmal von dort betrachten aber er wusste das seine Beine ihn warscheinlich auf dem weg zum nächsten Fahrstuhl im Stich gelassen hätten.  
  
  
Jack fiel ein das er den alten MP3 Player noch in der Tasche seines Pyjamas hatte. Molly hatte ihn ihm ausgeliehen. Er wählte einen Song dessen Name ihm gefiel und lehte sich über die Brüstung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Er stand dort sicher eine halbe Stunde und betrachtete einfach nur alles. Es roch nach Gewitter und er glaubte ein paar Sternbilder gefunden zu haben. Jack konnte den Schwestern und Pflegern dabei zusehem wie sie ihrer Arbeit nachgingen und ab und zu in Patentenzimmern verschwanden.  
  
   
  
Irgendwann rieb er sich die Arme und beschloss wieder rein zu gehen. Die kalte Luft war jetzt genau das richtige gewesen.

  
Die Gänge waren immer noch leer und die große Uhr sagte es war fast Fünf Uhr morgens.

 

 

Das Licht seines Zimmers wirkte unnatürlich gelb als er eintrat und ihn überkam das dringende Bedürfnis zu duschen. Schweis von vielen Nächten klebte an ihm und er roch wie eine Horde Orks. Er wusste zwar nicht wie eine Horde Orks riecht aber er war sich sicher das er sehr nah ran kam.  
  
Das Badezimmer war groß genug das man drei Schritte drin gehen konnte und in der Dusche konnte man sich sogar umdrehen. Welch luxus.  
  
Die Röhrenlampe über dem Spiegel flackerte ab und zu mit einem hellen _Plink_ was ihm nicht ganz geheuer war. Er dachte wieder an seinen Traum und daran wie die Gefahr hinter ihm wohl ausgesehen hätte. Mit einem weiterem _Plink_ erschien eine Fratze hinter ihm im Spiegel. Mit weit aufgerissenem Maul voller weißer blitzender Reißzähne. Es saß kopfüber an der Decke und starrte ihn grinsend an. Jack sagte seinem Verstandt das er ihn nicht nerven solle. _Plink_ ; die kleine Kreatur verschwandt. Er hatte eine rege Fantasie, soviel ist ihm schon aufgefallen.

  
Er konnte nicht im dunkeln schlafen. Er _musste_ immer das Licht an lassen. Anscheinind hatte er wohl Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Sie machte ihn nervöß.

  
Er zog sein Pyjamaoberteil ungeschickt über den Kopf, was mit nur einem Arm sehr mühsam war und strampelte sich die Hose von den Beinen.

  
Dann blieb er regungslos vorm Spiegel stehen. Er musterte sich. Sah sich selbst in die Augen, betrachtete die blauen Flecken von seinem Unfall, einige Wunden die noch nicht verheielt waren und natürlich die große Naht auf seiner Schulter.

  
Dieser Körper war ihm vetraut obwohl er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Wie als wüsste er das er an einem fremden Ort zuhause ist.  
  
Er hörte auf seine blassen Sommersprossen zu zählen und ging zur Dusche. Er drehte das kalte Wasser auf, legte sich ein paar Handtücher zurecht, pulte sich die Socken von den Füßen, hielt den Arm unter das Wasser... und erschrack mit einem Mal und wich verwirrt zurück.

  
Sein Herz schlug schneller.

 

  
  
Es war... _kalt._

 

 

  
Er starrte die Wasserstrahlen an und war ganz von seinen Gedanken eingenommen so dass er das plätschern gar nicht mehr hörte...  
  
_Ja, natürlich ist es kalt; es ist kaltes Wasser!,_ sagte er in seinem Kopf zu sich selbst. _Aber... warum..._

  
 Er starrte es an als wäre es das seltsamste der Welt... Weder wusste er was daran so erstaunlich war noch warum er wie gebannt da stand und nicht mehr wusste was er über sich selbst denken sollte.  Es war als hätte ihn die Selbstverständlichkeit selbst von sich gestoßen. Etwas wollte in ihm erwachen doch es konnte sich nicht aus dem Nebel erheben.

  
_Es ist nur kaltes wasser, was ist denn?_  
  
  
Wie als würde er diesem Wasser nicht trauen, wandte er den Blick nicht von den Strahlen ab als er um sie herrum griff. Er drehte das warme Wasser auf und trat fahrig einen halben Schritt zurück. Er wartete bis Dampf aufstieg und starrte es wie hypnotisiert an.

  
Es fühlte sich so an als würde er etwas bedeutendes tun.

Jack streckte wie in Trance andächtig die Hand aus und hielt sie unter das Wasser.

 

Ein Gefühl erblühte in ihm als das Warm seine Haut berührte, so als wäre unbewusste Sehnsucht, von dessen Existenz er bisher nicht wusste, nach einer Ewigkeit endlich befriedigt worden.  
  
  
Jack seufzte laut und rückte mit seinem ganzen Körper nach.

  
  
Er ließ das warme Wasser über seine Haut laufen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Die Wärme entfachte ein unbegreifliches Gefühl der Nostalgie, dessen Abgründe er nicht kannte. Es fühlte sich an als war es das wonach er sich schon immer unwissen gesehnt hatte. Ein Genuss jehnseits von dieser Welt auf den er sehr lange verzichten musste.  
Ihm kam in den Sinn das dies etwas mit seinem früheren Leben zutun haben könnte aber er beachtetet den Gedanken nicht weiter und genoss einfach nur das dampfende Wasser auf seinem Körper das ihm eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen verpasste.  
  
  _Warum fühlt sich das so gut an? Es ist doch nur warmes Wasser..._

  
Doch seine Gedanken verschwanden und wie von Sirenengesang in den Bann gezogen vergaß er völlig die Zeit... Nein,

 

  
...Eigendlich war sie ihm egal.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab die ersten Sätze des dritten Chapters schon angefangen aber Ich glaube das Ich so bald damit nicht weiter machen werde ( Ich fokusier mich grad eher auf den feinschliff von Heavily Jumbled, meiner TMNT FF, yay! und natürlich somebody)


End file.
